Naruto Generations
by littlebunse57
Summary: This will be a little project that I'll work on over the next few days. I'll begin with one of the oldest known battles in the series: Hashirama Senju (the first Hokage) against Madara Uchiha, and slowly make my way down to the youngest character in the series (Asuma/Kurenai's baby in the future), each generation getting an intense battle of their own. T for death scenes/mild gore.


Naruto: Generations is a series of short stories about people from as old as Hashirama Senju (The 1st Hokage) and his battle with Madara Uchiha, to Asuma and Kurenai's child growing up and battling a member of the future "Yokunaru" Akatsuki clan. A fierce battle from every generation that you didn't get to hear enough about from the manga/show.

Chapter 1: Hashirama Senju vs Madara Uchiha.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time," Hashirama says quietly.

Madara didn't know how to answer to that sentence. He hated how smug Hashirama acted. Always pretending he was superior to everyone else. "Don't act as if you know me, Senju. I was the one who let my entire clan get the shorter straw. I let the idiots of Konoha elect you as Hokage, and now you're trying to dominate us with your so called police force. I'm the disappointment of the Uchiha clan!" Madara shouts with anger, swinging his hand out dramatically. "Here I am, though… By the time this fight is over, I'll have repaired my mistake." Madara Uchiha slams his palm into the ground, and black ink symbols that would extend for miles began to appear on the ground in front of him.

"Madara…the Uchiha clan doesn't think you a failure because you allowed the Senju clan the honor of Hokage. They don't think you a failure at all," Hashirama tells him, hoping for a way to end the battle before it began. "Your clan wanted to ally with mine. Your clan wanted to form Konoha with mine. Your clan wanted to elect a Hokage, and we did all of that for _them_. There is no need to-"

Hashirama didn't finish his sentence though, because before he could make his point, a great explosion of smoke erupted from the rocky ground beneath them. Before him stood nine tailed fox. The demon, clearly under Madara's control, suddenly opened it's great jaws and unleashed a ball of pure purple energy. "Damn it," Hashirama mutters under his breath. Such extraordinary power, and it wasn't even his main opponent. This battle would be difficult, if even possible. The 1st Hokage quickly throws two small green orbs into the ground in front of him. Out of the earth grew a huge tree whose size was equal to that of the nine tails itself. The branches reached forward and gripped onto the purple orb. They grasped the ball and tightened themselves around it so that once it hit the inside, only the tree exploded. Hashirama frowned as he watched wooden shrapnel pierce the earth for miles around.

Suddenly, Madara was behind him. The Hokage barely managed to leap away from Madara as he swung his Gunbai forward. He glanced behind him at his nearly successful enemy and saw that the Gunbai had water out instead of the powerful gust of wind that he'd been expecting. "Suiton: Gunbai waterlock jutsu!" The water streamed straight towards him. Hashirama wondered whether or not he would survive if he used some sort of wooden barrier to protect himself, but quickly realized that that would not be effective. Faster than any normal shinobi could possibly see, he draws a scroll from his belt and summons a sword. He slashes at where the water would surely be by now; right in front of his face. Except it isn't. Instead, it is surrounding him like a floating cage. The cage condenses into ice with prickly spikes facing the inside. The cage flies together and nearly crushes him.

This is where the fight got intense. Hashirama turns his very skin into rock, then makes it explode out from him. For a split second, there was agonizing pain as his muscle and blood were left uncovered and vulnerable. Then, almost instantaneously, the skin reappeared. The rocks shatter the ice cage. Then, Kurama launches another tailed beast ball. Hashirama begins to use the same technique that he had countered the attack with before, but Madara shouts "Katon: Phoenix flower jutsu," and a small fireball ignites the two seedlings. Hashirama just barely manages to touch the ground and surround himself in dense, tough wood before the explosion goes off. He feels himself fly into the air, carried away by the power of the Nine Tailed Fox. Madara almost laughs as he takes in the damage that he'd caused to the very land they battled on. Where the tailed beast ball had gone off had created a massive crater in the earth. There was no way that Hashirama had survived that. But of course, he did.

Hashirama hits the floor, his wooden protective sphere cracking with the force of impact. He gets out and glances up in time to avoid the Nine Tails swinging his claw at him, leaving behind yet another great scar on the earth. He looks behind him and sees Madara looking him in the eyes. Then the very air around him turned into blue fire. The fire didn't ignite him, nor did it burn him. Instead, Hashirama felt himself growing cold. It was as if something were being consumed inside of him. The soul destroying fires of Batun. Hashirama quickly tunnels himself into the destroyed ground, escaping Madara's attack yet again. He pops out of the ground right behind Madara's back, kunai knife raised.

"I grow tired of this battle," Madara says as he turns around and faces his opponent. "Amaterasu." Hashirama clutches at his arm, which is now engulfed in black flames. He quickly cuts it off with his kunai knife, but it just spreads to the kunai and then to his other hand. Even with his advanced medical ninjutsu that allowed him to regenerate cells, Amaterasu was too quick. He falls to the ground in a screaming, charred heap.

"As do I," Hashirama says from miles away, on top of Kurama. He slams his palm up to the top of the demon's head, sealing it away in a cloud of smoke almost as large as the summoning was. Wooden clones come out of the ground in the thousands, each of them facing Madara. Madara becomes terrified. This was a battle that he could not afford to lose. If Hashirama could survive an assault from both the tailed demon and him, how was he supposed to combat him one on one? What had he done?

Madara activates full Susano and begins his fight against the thousands of Hokage's. Without his perfect defense, he would have been dead a million times over. Every mistake, every false move, and Madara would take out another clone. It seemed like whenever he would destroy a couple dozen clones, more would regenerate from the earth. Hours went by, with Madara combating his rival with intense determination. And then, finally, he kills the final clone. The real Hashirama stood panting a mere ten feet in front of him. Madara lets his Susano wear out, just as exhausted as Hashirama was.

"It's over," Hashirama shouts. "Look what we've done! We've created a valley, Madara. All of this destruction… It ends here. You had your chance to talk to me, and you had your chance to fight me. But you're now more exhausted than me, and you've made me angry. And now you will die, Madara Uchiha." He stands waiting for his fallen comrade's last words.

"Amaterasu." Hashirama cries out as the black flames slowly crawl up from his left foot up his leg. Before, he'd made the mistake of trying to cut the flames off as close as he could. Now he knew he could not be greedy. He cut off his entire leg from the thigh using a sword he'd hastily summoned. He falls to the ground, moaning in pain. "As we speak, Hashirama, I get my chakra back. You must know by now just how fast I can do that. While you sob on the battlegrounds, I get another shot at Amaterasu. And another. And another one after that. You have more chakra in your reserve than me, _Hokage_," he spits, "but you wasted most of it on sealing the demon. And I regain it quicker than you. You have failed. And now the Uchiha will be the leaders of Konoha for generations to come."

"Bringer of darkness technique," the Hokage says, hoping against all hope that he had enough chakra remaining to complete the jutsu. And he does. The Hokage then passed out for ten minutes. By the time he woke up, there were multiple small black fires around him.

"Quit hiding from me, Hashirama!" He yells in frustration. "I WILL BURN YOU," he promises. "Amaterasu!" Amaterasu goes off to the left of him. It takes a few seconds to realize that Madara was under the effects of the bringer of darkness genjutsu. Hashirama attempted to regrow his leg, but realized halfway through that he didn't have enough chakra to complete his recovery. He half limps, half hops over to Madara as quietly as he can. "I WILL HAVE KONOHA FOR MY CLAN!" Madara shouts incoherently. Hashirama looks around at the valley that they'd constructed during their battle. Somewhere along the lines, they'd hit a river. Now there was a waterfall streaming down into their man-made ravine. '_That doesn't look half bad,'_ he thinks to himself, smiling. '_I might have something built here. For the both of us. To commemorate this battle.' _He silently draws a weapon and, standing behind his most powerful rival, he slits his throat. In the end, all it takes is a kunai knife to bring down the legendary Madara Uchiha.


End file.
